Project: Another World
by andy55
Summary: These Students of Woodridge High Visit another world which they have to save their friend from being killed.


5 Years Have Passed Since The End Of 2012 and Everyone is Living Peace in The World, All Kids from Different Schools were Having Fun and stuff Until a huge Announcement was Made which was for all 2008 School kids are to return to School for one more year, Woodridge High School Students were shocked at this Announcement then they started getting angry so the next day Everyone was at School Except two Students James and Andrew they were still Arriving at School, James was Almost at School Until Andrew Caught up with James before they hit the school grounds. Hey James how`s it hanging? Asked Andrew, Not bad Andrew you good said James; Yeah I will see you in the school okay said Andrew. Yeah sure see you around Andrew said James, Andrew stays Behind as James runs off to School with his Friends. Hey so everyone is here besides Andrew That is so unfair lucky jerk said Troy. Leave him alone Troy he is not that bad said Sarah and Katie, Troy Moaned.

Hey Guys its me James said James, Hey James what`s going on asked Sarah. If your looking for Andrew he is coming later so do not worry. Troy Moaned Even Louder, Troy Be quiet loser said Christopher, Shut up Dork before I pound you into a pulp. Really troy I do not think that will happen said Penrod, What are you going to do Black Boy said Troy , Suddenly Matthew stood up with Nick Warta and they were about to attack him. But instead they stepped aside then some music was playing off the School Microphone it was Broken By Seether & Amy lee. Huh what the hell said Troy?

Troy Trash Double, are you still being the talk of trash again said Andrew. Andrew`s here said Christopher. How dare you Call me that your going to regret it with a fight right now.

Andrew Looks around and Smirks at Troy, Oh yeah Well guess what I will not be fighting so there said Andrew seriously. All The Girl Students were amazed he did not fight. You will Fight me now demanded Troy, Troy this Fight is Meaningless I Have Learnt These Many Things from talking on Facebook to Katie Locke. Katie Was Stunned in amazement and all The Students were shocked.

So your not going to fight him Andrew said Matthew, That is right Now let us get to class said Andrew. All The Students finished their classes and headed for Lunch. Meanwhile At Lunch Time Andrew was Sitting on a small green patch when he saw a Light come up through the Ground and wonder what it was but before he did anything Katie and James came to see what he was doing they also went in but didn't know Matthew was already in Another world which is this portal so Andrew led by Katie and James went straight through the portal and they ended up in a place called Another World. Where are we Asked Andrew, Don`t know said Katie Awkwardly. Man this Place is so strange man we need help said James Smartly, Suddenly a Animal Turned up. Hey you three what are you doing here said The Weasel. Um you're a weasel and you can talk said Katie. That's not logically possible. You are weird what`s your name asked Andrew, I am Eric The Weasel and I use my science to help guide people home why are you here anyway asked Eric. Our Friend Matthew is told to be here said Andrew, What oh no the guardians must have him now said Eric. Guardians what said James and Katie. Suddenly another Student came down the portal before it closed. James what is going on down here said Cassandra craft. Now you cannot get back Cass said Katie, Okay but how do we get back plus save Matthew said Cass. You Cannot Save him until you make it to the Kingdom of Aggressive Souls. The Kingdom of What said The Entire group of students, Aggressive souls repeated Eric. Okay well Let`s go Save Matthew from This Guardian of yours, Oh no you have to beat the king Troy Double . Oh my god him again for god sake when will he leave me alone said Andrew. Yeah well he is the King and we have to fight the rest to get their monsters and all so beware because they are super strong their will be no weapons only use you combat skills to take them out you got it said Eric. Okay said Katie and Sarah, Well that's okay I guess well let`s go then said Andrew Confidently, The girls giggled and Follow Andrew and Eric the Weasel onwards they went down the path until they were stopped by their first encounter a monster named jack. Where are you going said Jack, To The Kingdom said Andrew happily, well you will not be going until you beat me said Jack. Fine let`s go Said Andrew. Andrew be careful he is a lot stronger than us said Sarah and sure Said Andrew happily, Andrew went on the attack but the monster was too much and all 3 of them got knocked out. Meanwhile in the kingdom Troy was sitting at his throne and looking at the crystal ball laughing at the kids losing. These fools will never get here Andrew is weak now said Troy. Back at the Battlefield Andrew and the girls were hurt but Katie got up ready to help her friends fight for their lives. Katie was getting Destroyed by the giant monster Sarah got kicked aside like a doll. No The Girls and I am powerless to do anything said Andrew Angrily, Suddenly a Man on a horse comes and is about to hit the giant but gets knocked down, Christopher what are you doing here said Andrew surprised, I Tried to help you save Matt but I Failed said Chris. Andrew Got Furious with Sadness he got up but pulled out an item from his back, Its Time For my Broken Pole attack said Andrew Angrily, Andrew Furiously attacks The Monster knocking it down destroying it completely which releases Katie from its grasp. What the he did it the monsters destroyed said Katie, Now where is Chris said Andrew who was surprised to see Chris giving a potion to Sarah which healed her completely. Huh I am healed but how asked Sarah. I Have Potions that heal wounded so be careful around here there is a monster here that is stronger than Andrew and Me more devastating than the king himself Andrew and the girls were in shock of the news. Really well we have to free Matthew immediately said Andrew Confidently . Girls still Giggled, What are you laughing about said Chris who was confused about what they were laughing at, nothing do not worry Chris said The Girls. Okay Then err Andrew what's wrong said Chris suddenly Katie suddenly dropped on the ground where Andrew was

Katie what`s going on said Andrew who was surprised she wasn't responding, Katie Wake up Katie Yelled Chris and Sarah but no Answer Chris tried the potion but it was too late she was fading out almost dying, Suddenly Andrew was sobbing and grabbed Katie and Made a run for it to get to the Kingdom. Andrew Come Back! Yelled Sarah and Chris who ran after Suddenly Appear in front of Andrew and Andrew stops suddenly. James what are you doing here said Andrew, I am here to Help you and Katie what happened to her did the giant get her hurt said James who was worried, Yeah I am trying to save her she is almost dying said Andrew, Okay Lets go Then Said James they all started walking the Chris and Cass finally caught up to them. But Now they are Stopped by 6 Giants.

What oh no said James Shockingly, We are in trouble now guys said Andrew , Cass and Chris. Katie was Almost faded away, But Andrew Noticed and was Terrified, Katie No Please Don`t Die please said Andrew Sadly, But Suddenly a Light Came out of Andrew`s Stomach and the others watched in shock, Okay Katie I will Not let you die , Andrew Put his Hands over Katie and began Healing Her she suddenly Stopped fading and was back to Normal, Huh what the Thanks Andrew said Katie Happily

Katie saw the Giants and got Scared, Katie don`t worry be brave we can win this said Andrew,Okay everyone here is some weapons for you all, Andrew passes Weapons to them all Then Suddenly two more students come which is Nick Burns and Jessie Ziebelll. Okay you Freaks lets fight said Nick Burns and Jessie. All of Them Went on the attack But in the end there were two giants but the others were knocked out and the only students standing up were Katie And Andrew who were very Injured Until James Got up so there was three only left James went on the attack but got almost slaughtered. Andrew and Katie Tried there best and Knocked out one giant Katie was left standing Alone but she was brave enough to take out that last Giant.


End file.
